darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Darksiders II: Death's Door
}} |image = DS2-DeathsDoor.jpg |Publisher = Dark Horse Comics |Writer = Roger Robinson, Andrew Kreisberg, David Slage, Michael Atiyeh |US release date = December 18, 2012 |Genre = Fantasy |Format = Hardcover, Paperback, eBook |ISBN = 9781616550264 |Language = English |Pages = 64 }} Darksiders II: Death's Door is a five-issue prequel comic series to Darksiders II. At first it was available exclusively at the Dark Horse Digital Store, however it was later released as a standalone book. Official Description Death’s mission to slay a rogue demon is just starting out, but first he must acquire a replacement for his scythe, which he is forbidden to use on Earth without permission. In an underworld black market he strikes a deal—a leviathan’s tongue for a new weapon! Overview The Horseman Death is hired by Abaddon to rid earth of a "Demon." Death visits Vulgrim in order to obtain a different scythe, since his primary scythe cannot be wielded in the Kingdom of Man as ordered by the Charred Council. Using this oppurtunity to barter with Death, Vulgrim asks that Death retrieves a Leviathan tongue in exchange for his weapon. Death ventures to the river Styx, and slays the Leviathan, bringing his head crashing through Vulgrim's store. Death meets with the Horsemaster, who provided horses for the Horsemen to tame. Death informs the Horsemaster that he needs a Serpent Hole to be made for him, forgoing the warnings of the Horsemaster about the Charred Council finding out that Death made an unsanctioned visit to Earth. After traveling through the Serpent Hole, Death finds himself in Marseilles, France in 1722. Many Humans lie dead around him, and as he walks past them, he notices some of the dead have necklaces in the shape of a Crossblade. As Death arrives in the city, he is assaulted by Makhala, wielding a Crossblade. He soon deduces that this is the "Demon" Abaddon was referring to and chases after her. She leads him to a crowd of Humans, and frames Death for the murders. Death staves off the angry crowd, meaning to kill him. He follows her to a church, tainted by Corruption. Death finds her attempting to save a man from his own sins, by placing a necklace around his neck, keeping the Corruption from doing any further damage. Then she turns the necklace into a Crossblade for her to use against Death in a fight. As Makhala fights Death, she recalls the earlier days of her career, fighting with the Horsemen to kill the Nephilim. During the fight, Death realizes that the she is an Angel infected with Corruption, and as she goes to "purify" another Human, Death kills her, ending her murderous spree. Death brings the Crossblade necklace to Abaddon, remarking that the Angel's attempt at saving the Humans was a "novelty." Abaddon assumed with the ferocity of the Angel's attacks, and killing ten of his best warriors, that she could only be a Demon. Death tells him that the time for assumptions has passed on, and that a new threat looms on the horizon, for which he will be ready. Gallery D-DD1.jpg|Issue #1 cover D-DD2.jpg|Issue #2 cover D-DD3.jpg|Issue #3 cover D-DD4.jpg|Issue #4 cover D-DD5.jpg|Issue #5 cover Category:Comic Books Category:Darksiders 2